


Send Me On

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Bar the Door Casey - The Rumjacks (Song)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the zombie apocalypse we were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> I really liked this song so.... have a drabble :)

The dead didn't return how we imagined they would, but they returned nonetheless. No one knew what had changed, but one day, suddenly, there were ghosts. All souls were lost – lost, mad, and hungry.

You couldn't board up your house against a throng of spirits, but we learned other ways to keep ourselves safe – salt, sage, blood, prayers. 

The dead have lost their way, but they can be guided if you know the right tricks. It's easier when they're new, and remember more. But I remember how hard it is hearing a friend's grating whisper begging, please, for your mercy.


End file.
